


Shopaholics

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Selena finds herself defeated, impressively... but has sort of won anyway?





	Shopaholics

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, July 9/believed to enhance.

Selena couldn't believe it. Wouldn't have believed it if she wasn't currently seeing it. She was being out-shopped, by leagues, as Camilla went into every boutique that caught her eye and processed to buy half of it. 

She couldn't actually complain, because Camilla was lavishing gifts upon both her and Beruka, though Beruka seemed mostly uninterested in everything aside from watching the door and keeping a tight grip on a dagger. Still, they were going to be fashion plates, with new accessories and armor pieces, makeup and potions. 

But Selena was supposed to be the penultimate shopper! She was so good at it! Or at least she liked to do it, especially with somebody else's money! 

Camilla had her beat, though, this time. She had her arms full of perfumes and lotions, scented soap, things with herbs believed to enhance things that did not actually need enhanced (but Selena wasn't going to say that)... And Selena thought she might just consider it a loss this time, even though she'd won anyway. Aside from what Camilla had bought for her, she knew she'd get most of Beruka's goodies and whatever Camilla ended up not liking. 

She'd so try harder next time.


End file.
